<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They want more? Well, we'll give them more by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078055">They want more? Well, we'll give them more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Projekt Revolution In Heat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Finger Sucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Frank Iero, Porn With Plot, Projekt Revolution, Rimming, This is Genuinely Filthy, frank booby fan this is for you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prorev A/B/O the threequel: a story of depravity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Projekt Revolution In Heat [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2223354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandom Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They want more? Well, we'll give them more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963431">Stuck in a Rut</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme">bandomkinkmeme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <br/>We joke about it, but let's write about it.<br/>Frank actually in heat during the 2007 Projekt Revolution tour.</p><p>i loved the previous two installments so much i came out of my cave and wrote an another sequel just to impress the authors. Also you asked for it. hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time they get off the stage Frank feels like he hasn’t been fucked in months. Which is not true in any sense. But he feels like he’s been blue balled thirty times and his hole is not going to take it anymore. It’s going to hand in the resignation letter in five minutes or less! Unless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gerard leads him through the crowds like a ragdoll, Frank tries to think about all the things he needs done to him ASAP. First he thinks Gerard’s going to eat him out again, obviously, if there’s anything Gerard loves more than sucking cock it’s eating ass — rare trait in alphas that Frank has come to respect and love — and he’s real good at it too, his entire face is flushed and wet afterwards, and Frank knows Gerard loves eating <em>h</em><em>im</em> out especially, because he tastes so good. Personally he doesn’t think he tastes any different from other omegas (he swings all three ways(college was lonely)), but Gerard never seems to be able to get enough of him. 

Then, after Gerard makes him cum he’s going to fuck him, Frank tries to think about the position but honestly, he’s not sure where they’re going and he’ll take it any way he can… maybe not upside down though, that was a rough one to live through on tour… Gerard knows <em>just</em> how to fuck him too, sometimes alphas get too cocky and go too fast, and they’re not even big enough for Frank to really feel it, but <em>Geraaaarrrrrdddddd</em> and his perfectly thick cock and balls and knot… Knot? Huh. 

Frank snaps out of it for a moment when he realizes they haven't really ran in a few seconds, seeing Gerard talking to someone — or rather, being spoken to, he’s definitely not listening as he wraps his protective arm around Frank’s waist and drags him in close, Frank goes willingly, lazily wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck and hugging him tight, his legs wrapping around Gerard’s seemingly out of their own volition, moaning right in his ear when the thoughts of his <em>knot</em> come slithering back into his horny, smooth little brain… maybe he should dye his hair blond, he’d make such a good bimbo for <em>Gerarrrrddddd</em>, and they’re off again, Frank giggles like he’s drunk until Gerard opens some familiar looking door and all but throws him inside and ooh, it’s the green room they left right before going onstage, suddenly the door shuts behind him and he hears a faint click before he feels his back making quick friends with the wall right next to the mirrors, and then he’s covered in <em>Geraaarrrd</em> and it’s so perfect, his smell is everywhere, his hands are everywhere, his lips are everywhere… but where’s the knot??? Where is it??? Knot??? Where?! Definitely not in his hole, filling him up with hot cum and plugging him when he needs it! It makes Frank so angry! He needs it! He's been such a good omega! He deserves to be filled and knotted over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard presses Frank between the wall and his own body, their hands roaming around each other in a frantic rush of getting their clothes off, off, off, every single breath seems to be making the room hotter, their teeth catch on each other as they try not to stop kissing even as they're trying to take their shirts off, midway through Frank's attempt, though, they give up on it — forget, more like — as Frank's hole releases a wave of slick and the rush of pheromones makes both of them shiver, their cocks jerking so in sync they might as well be a boyband. Gerard reaches for Frank's belt, grunting and pulling on it like a caveman as Frank tries to reach his dick through the hole in his pants, it almost works, Frank can feel his pubic hair, the crease of his thigh is damp and hot, <em>al-fucking-most,</em> Frank thinks as he feels the jeans ripping, giving more and more and he can almost taste the pulsing of his cock as Gerard grabs both of his hands and pulls them off, making Frank whine and arch his lower body into him, deludedly trying to fuck himself on his knot through all of the layers of their clothes, just to get <em>any</em> friction. Gerard holds him down, pressing against him with all his might and biting his neck until he's subdued, growling low and menacing — sexy, Frank's horny brain supplies helpfully — in his throat. It works like a charm. Frank stops squirming but doesn't stop whimpering and moaning like a bitch in heat, which, to be fair, he is. God bless his soul. And his hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Gerard is composed enough he unbuttons his own jeans, and Frank whines in disappointment, as if he thought he could just rip it off him and sit himself on Gerard's dick, but Gerard only pulls the two layers down, just enough for Frank to see his base, the sight of his trimmed hair is enough for him to moan, feeling his hole twitch and pour another wave out. Gerard's entire dick visibly twitches the moment Frank's smell hits his nose again, and it only makes Frank's body do it again, meanwhile Gerard's almost done with Frank's pants, he drops to his knees, bringing Frank's clothes with him, and stands back up. They're almost there, Frank's entire though process is just a stream of "wantwantneedwantalphaneedminewant" and it's so close and he knows he's going to get it real good, better than the last time, and the next time will be even better because it always is, his fucking <em>mate</em> is always better every single time. 

Gerard suddenly turns him around, bending him over so he can fuck him <em>properly</em>, like an alpha, grinding against his bare ass as he grabs Frank's hair and pulls it so he can get a good angle on his lips. Frank sneaks one of his arms over Gerard's body and buries his hand in his hair so he can kiss him right back, chanting a steady rhythm of "knot me, knot me" into his mouth, and Gerard is only one man, he finally pulls his dick out, <em>almost fucking there</em>, resting it over Frank's cheeks as the omega grinds back up, letting it slide perfectly between the soft mounds of flesh, time seems to stretch into infinity as it starts catching on Frank's wet and open rim, Gerard lining up to slide home, both of them on the edge, Gerard can almost feel the plush wetness of Frank’s inviting, warm hole around his cock, and Frank can almost feel his guts being rearranged from the Quality Deep Dicking Gerard always provides, and then... a beat drums through the room. Followed by a fateful "its Britney bitch" just as Gerard's cock hits Frank's wet hole. It's Brian's ringtone. They look at each other, desperate and terrified, but they know if they don't answer him, the door's probably going to be beaten down in the next few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Gee, look at me," Frank utters, grinding back, trying to reel him back in, and it almost works, Gerard's irises blow out as he looks back over at Frank, moving to slide in, just a centimeter away... But the phone continues buzzing and eventually... Britney’s voice wins… Gerard basically runs to answer it, and Frank curses everything, curses Brian and the label and being in this god forsaken band that he loves more than anything in the world, he watches as Gerard picks up the phone and hears Brian's tinny voice yelling at them to get the fuck back outside because they had press scheduled right after the show. This tour is a fucking nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gerard came into play, Frank never really dared to ask anyone to play with his chest, much less his... tits... but thanks to Gerard, his tits haven't known peace in over a month. He feels his nipples tingle where Gerard was touching him on stage, feels them swelling due to his heat, feels them jiggle as he walks because of how hard his heart is beating. Gerard is going to make him one of those omegas who lactates. He just knows it. See, it was a taboo thing when he was younger, his friends would tell him how they'd kill anyone who went anywhere NEAR their chest during their heats, and Frank had to hop on that train so as to not be excluded. 15 years later, Gerard fucking Way had to go and ruin all of that for him. Frank would be mad if he didn't love it so much. There really wasn't anything like an incessant alpha sucking on his <em>tits</em> like they held the secrets of the universe, being motorboated for the first time really opened his hidden chakras, and one day, he would even let Gerard tittyfuck him. That's how much he loved the man. <em>Ow-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No answer?" The interviewer asks shyly, fiddling with her notes, trying to look anywhere but the space —  or rather, the lack thereof —  between Frank and Gerard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, sorry, I zoned out" frank confesses, "I'm just a bit tired, I think I might be getting..." Frank feigns a cough, just like that one blonde girl in that one teenage movie he saw a couple years ago,  "Sick again..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Gerard and his little smirk is all he needs to know about what Gerard thinks of his illness. He's probably diagnosing him with the lack of vitamin K in his head. K standing for his kn-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Frankie, you feel pretty hot" Ray's gentle voice interrupts Frank's another spiral into his fantasies. "Brian I think he should get some sleep tonight," he tells the man sitting next to the nice lady. Frank feels bad about forgetting her name for a second but then it hits him what Ray mother fucking Toro is trying to do for them and it's all drowned out by his affection for his best friend. He's truly blessed. Ray's probably just grossed out and wants them to fuck it out but right then and there, Frank could profess his eternal love for him. He feels Gerard's fingers dig into his shoulder though and his thoughts are back to choking on his cock until he's ready to pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They rush through the rest of the interview as Frank limps onto the couch, trying to play up his deadly illness as he hopes the couch won't be too ruined after he stands up. Gerard sweats through the rest of it, too, trying his hardest not to glance Frank's way, which Frank thinks is a bit omega-phobic, to be honest. If Gerard isn't paying his undivided attention to Frank then what <em>is</em> he doing???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the interview wraps up —  fucking finally —  Frank and Gerard all but run the fuck out of there, only to be bodily stopped by Worm. <em>FOR FUCKS SAKE</em> Frank thinks, <em>WHAT'S AN OMEGA GOT TO DO TO GET FUCKED AND KNOTTED AROUND HERE??? </em>Frank wants to scream, but Brian catches up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is going on here?" He asks, voice raised and agitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Frank answers exactly at the same time as Gerard says "Frank's in heat." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gerard's in a rut." Frank barks out just as Gerard backtracks, "Nothing!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By then the whole band has gathered around them. And sure, most everyone knows about Frank's heat tendencies by then but this feels... intimate. Suddenly Ray's eyes grow wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You guys bonded!" He yells out. Busted. Ray feels apologetic at their silence and lowers his voice. "You guys bonded?" He asks, a bit more gentle this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank and Gerard look each other over, Frank thinks the subtle blush dusted on his alpha's cheeks is the sweetest thing he's ever seen in his life. Gerard looks like he's staring directly into the wishing well, like he's never been this happy in his life before, he takes Frank's hand in his and there's a small "aww" coming from behind them, Frank sees Cortez hugging Worm out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine!" Brian says. "There's a hotel 10 minutes away from here, you better be fucking back here by 5 tomorrow or I'll bust both of your balls off and then neither one of you will be having <em>any</em> more heats!" He whisper-yells as he shoves his credit card in their hands. The couple laughs softly and distributes hugs to everyone trying to congratulate them. Bob begrudgingly tries to hug them without unpinching his nose. Gerard settles for an awkward shoulder pat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank and Gerard fly at each other before the elevator doors even close, so hard the box shakes, this is it, Frank thinks. Fucking finally. He can let go and be claimed by his mate. The taste of Gerard's tongue in his mouth is heavenly, the smell of their stench is probably going to be stuck there for the next few weeks. Frank's never been happier in his life. Gerard brings his hand down his pants and slides his finger between his cheeks again, muttering curses in between their teeth clashing with each other. Frank's fucking soaked, he thinks they wouldn't be able to stop even if someone came in at this point. Gerard's fingers are probing and feeling the space out, his other hand fondling Frank's tiny, soft tits underneath his shirt and he's about to cream his pants over it. Again. They pinch and soothe and twist like he's a toy, the fingers dipping into his hole are suddenly gone and he whines until he sees Gerard pop them deep into his mouth, his eyes rolling back as Frank's hands find purchase over his body. Suddenly Frank's got a mouthful of Gerard's wet fingers and it tastes like the two of them <em>combined</em> and Frank really thinks it's time for science to invent faster elevators. He hears a faint <em>ding </em>just as the fingers are trailing over his lips and cheeks, leaving a trail of <em>something</em> behind, and he doesn't look when Gerard all but throws him over his shoulder so he can run towards their room faster. Frank sees an older couple look at them and feels embarrassed until he recognizes the look on the lady. A face full of pride. The man next to her is smaller, thinner —  Omega —  and he’s flashing them a thumbs up. Frank can't help but giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard's cloudy brain struggles with the keys for a bit, but eventually the doors finally open and in a second, Frank's thrown down on the bed. He tries to clutch onto Gerard's hands to make him come down with him but the Alpha whispers "just a moment, baby, I'll be right back, just..." between their frantic kisses. Frank vaguely realizes Gerard's putting a "do not disturb!!!" Sign on their door handle, slamming it shut and kicking his jacket and shirt off as he trips and almost falls on his ass on his way back to Frank, who's frantically trying to get his own clothes off, the shoes hit the floor with a thud and his t-shirt finds its way hanging over the lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Gerard peels Frank's jeans and underwear off, the two fragments of clothing have created a symbiotic bond of their own. Gerard hopes he can ask his band to get them a change of clothing tomorrow because Frank has officially torn his last pair of already-torn jeans to shreds. The omega has managed to tear the holes open so wide they hang off him like tiny shorts which looks kinda good, if he's honest with himself, his thighs are all toned and shit- no, back to Frank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard needs to put his mouth there. He needs to eat Frank out first. He simply needs it, so he grabs Frank's thighs, lifting them to hug Frank's chest, and his omega is so good, he understands immediately what Gerard's all about, it makes the alpha's heart swell when Frank simply holds himself open for Gerard, spreading his own asscheeks open for him, presenting his soaking wet hole. Maybe it's his cock that swells more though, Gerard's not sure, but he dives tongue-first into Frank's ass, staring as Frank throws his head back onto the pillows, his hole fluttering around his tongue, trying to get him in deeper as Gerard fucks him with his mouth. Frank tastes like everything is right in the world. Maybe a bit like caramel too, Gerard's senses dull as Frank puts his thighs around his head, resting them on Gerard's bare shoulders, squeezing around his ears. Gerard's in heaven. This is heaven. Frank moaning like the whore that he is, his little omega whore. Gerard couldn't be more proud. Frank's hole releases a wave of slick into Gerard's mouth and he gladly takes it, Frank's cock lays there, oozing ejaculate as Frank's hand fists his alpha's hair and pulls, making his mouth work over his hole even more fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay.." Franks says feverishly, trying to pull Gerard's head away from his hole. The alpha whines and growls deep in his chest. "Come on, Gee, up, pleeeeeease" he begs. Gerard only sucks on his rim harder, eating him out with more passion. Frank moans his heart out, but eventually finds the air in his lungs to leave a final blow in Gerard's resolve. "Knot me, Alpha, please" he whines out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard stops in his track, suddenly reminded of the fucking part. Noone can ever know that an Alpha got so distracted by giving head, that he forgot there's still fucking to be had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard looks up, his face drenched and flushed, trying to reach Frank's face to kiss him before he realizes even Frank isn't that bendy and puts his legs down. They meet in a ferocious kiss as Gerard covers Frank with his body, every bit of skin touching each other, rutting against him until he's had enough of Frank's plump, kissed out lips, which is an oxymoron because that's definitely never happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally. It's about time. Gerard sits back on his knees, spreading Frank's legs and trailing his hands along his body, down his tits, his stomach, through his fine hairs at the base of his cock, because his body hair is practically non-existent, his thumbs spread Frank's cheeks open as the omega lifts up his hips, presenting as unabashedly as he possibly can, his own arms are stretched over his head, holding onto the headboard, his head thrown back, neck exposed to Gerard so completely in a display of utter trust and submission and want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard stares at his body for a moment, the whimpers and pleas falling on deaf ears as he appreciates his mate, his cock stands, full and hard, the knot at the base about to swell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard bends over Frank's body, kissing and nipping at his neck as his cock is about to make contact with the Omega's hole, he feels the wetness and the heat over his head, Frank's already moaning and squirming, needing to be held down by his alpha and fucked through the bed for the next 12 hours until they pass out, and just as Gerard's cock slides in, his head almost fully buried in Frank's hole...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"SECURITY, OPEN UP!!!" Someone yells at their door, banging on it so hard the couple startles, Gerard's cock slips out and they sit up, shellshocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" The man yells behind the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard's heartbeat drums through his entire body, his face takes an angry red color as he yells, "THIS TOUR IS A FUCKING NIGHTMARE." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i couldn't love the authors more than i do right now.<br/>thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/runandgo">runandgo</a> for moderating the kink meme! you're the best.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>